Echo
Echo (エコー Ekō) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. She's Aisu's personal assistant who corrupted by force and become a villain by Diabolos who erases her memory. Appearance Echo has long red hair with white ombre. Her hair is very long and tied into a wavy half up and got red eyes. She wear a black criscross top with flowy side skirts and big red fur as sleeves, dark red shorts and red belt. She wear long black socks with red criscross trims and red heeled boots. She wear black long gloves with red borders and have red flowy fins on her back. She wear black and red choker along with a red pendant where her fused creature is. On her head, she wear gold and read pearls and the center big pearl is where her memory stored. She often seen carrying a red microphone. Kanade has coral hair and green eyes. Her hair is medium with swept bangs. Last time, she's shown wearing a white dress. Personality Before, she was kind and gentle. She always have good advice for Aisu. But since becoming Echo, she's pretty quite and calm but really cunning. She's really tricky and only talk whenever she needed. Sometimes she sing to attack or make the cures weak because she is half siren. Background Aisu's Personal Assistant Back at the palace, she work as Aisu's personal assistant. Both age are not very far so they get along really well. She love working as her assistant because Aisu not only sees her as an assistant, but also a friend and older sister. They love to hangout and do girls talk. Both love to tell each other stories and problems. Whenever Aisu fight with Tsubasa, she always ask for advice and tell stories to her. She also often tell Aisu stories whenever something bothering her. Aisu really love her violin play and they love to sing together. Forced into Evil It was when Aisu and Tsubasa are hunted by evil creatures and they had to stay in the palace for safety. They were bored so Aisu asked her to go to the garden and play violin while having tea. She refused in order to protect Aisu, but Aisu insist to. They were having a great time when suddenly a shadow chase they into the woods. The shadow almost caught Aisu, she was already a pretty cure that time and about to transform but she's forbidden to do so because it could attract the enemies. She saved Aisu by casting a spell to the shadow who captured her instead. She told Aisu to run and never look back and to not worry about her. Frightened Aisu saw her dragged deeper into the woods as she run to the palace. Diabolos didn't took her spirit and fuse it, but she simply erases her memories and fuse the empty human with a siren. Etymology Echo means a sound or series caused by reflection of sound waves from a surface back to a listener. Relationships Rei - Rei and her are people from the palace and both forced by Diabolos. Both still know each other and often talk to each other. They even often discuss on how to attack the cures together. Yukimura Aisu - She was Aisu's personal assistant. They developed good relationship with each other and when Echo met Aisu as a cure she began to have small flashbacks. Trivia * Her real name is Kanade * She was Aisu's personal assistant at High Sky Kingdom * She got the power of voice because of her fused creature Gallery MPC-echo.png Mpc-echo1.png|Kanade Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Villains